Fallen angel
by akilana
Summary: Naruto writes a goodbye letter to sasuke telling him he loves him. How will sasuke reactPlease read and give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Dear Sasuke

I'm going to kill myself. I'm tired of life, so giving up is all I can do.

Since I'll be gone you should now some thinks about me.

I'm not happy. I was never happy even though I smile all the time I 'm not happy

If you paid attention to me and the way I smile you would see how fake they were.

Everyone in Kahona expects me to be happy.

I wish I could tell them.

Is just so hard and tiring, pretending to be happy and acting like I don't care about anything. Is the hardest thing I ever had to do?

Forcing the corners of my mouth to go up so all the people will think I'm ok.

I see you in my dreams and I forget what you really are.

I don't see you as someone who hurt me.

In my dreams you are pure

You are my friend

My rival

My courage

My lover?

In my dreams you are Sasuke just Sasuke.

Not the avenger

or killer

or traitor

On my dreams you are Sasuke just Sasuke.

The Sasuke who acknowledged me, the Sasuke who saw through the mask.

You were the only one that made me smile.

The only one who held me when I was alone and now more than ever my heart feels like a cold stone.

I love you with all I have.

I lived for your love and when you tried to kill me my heart broke in a million little pieces.

I thought you loved me too, but I was wrong.

Was I really nothing to you?

Now my life has no meaning I live so I can sleep.

Because when I sleep I dream of you.

Me I'm nothing .I'm nothing without you.

I'm so stupid to think you cared

Now I go on living my life when I feel like a zombie in the night.

I do the thinks that need to be done and my heart feels like ice.

I decided to go away and forget about you and how much I care.

I doubt my love.

If I loved you more than maybe you would stay .My love is useless I'm not good at anything, all I am is a demon.

I remember your eyes when you left so cold .so distant. Every time I think of your eyes that day I can't help but die a little inside.

Every day I train to become stronger than you and the stronger I get the more I brake.

Some time I close my eyes and pretend you are here. When I'm pretending you are there I feel so happy so free .I can feel your gentile touch, your stupid little stuck up smirk. I hug my knees closer hoping it was you hugging me.

I asked Jirayia what would happen if I was ever to bring you back.

He said they will execute you. He said that you will die because you are a missing ninja.

I don't wish to live anymore knowing that you are gone from me.

Knowing that I will never be able to see that stupid smirk on your face or those black beautiful eyes I love so much or never being able to fight with you again.

I would give all I have just to hear you call me dope one more time.

Sorry Sasuke but I'm gone I'm broken and I can't do on leaving anymore.

I will kill myself and rid the world of a worthless demon.

I now you don't care but please forgive me.

LOVE UZAMAKI NARUTO

It was a beautiful morning and Jirayia decided to get up early so he could work on his new Icha Icha paradise volume.

He looked at the empty sleeping bag beside him and assumed that Naruto got up early to train again.

The sannin knew how hard Sasukes betrayal was on Naruto ho Jirayia decided to give the blond some space.

Bo noon Jirayia was getting worried so he let his work in search of the blond shinobi.

It didn't take long for the legendary ninja to notice the dried crispy blood sating the trees red.

When he got to the training ground he had to stop himself from throwing up at the sight that lay before him.

There in the green forest floor surrounded by a puddle of his own blood laid Naruto. Jirayia went to check if the blonde had a pulse but to his unfortunate luck there wasn't one . It was so hard to believe that the loud mouthed blonde had taken his one life.

Naruto had used Renesenigan to blow his heart to a million pieces .

Jirayia carried the little body that was Naruto and almost didn't see the blood splattered later with the word Sasuke on it.

So the legendary sannin picked up the letter and for the first time in a long time lat the tears run freely down his face.

**Naruto and Sasuke so much like him and Orichimaru.**

Rivals ,friends , lovers but unlike him Naruto couldn't take the pain and broke .


	2. Sasuke's letter

Fallen angel part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke or any anther character that may come up on

this.

Warning: THIS IS YAOI AND A DEATH FIC PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS OFENDS U

Sasuke had spent all day training with Orochimaru and just arrived at his apartment.

He was so tired he could barely move but still Sasuke dragged himself to the fridge so he could eat something. The avenger took out some vegetables and forced himself to eat.

He tried swallowing the tasteless food.

He knew he should eat something so he can have strength to train tomorrow but food was not something he could eat right now.

Not today.

Not when all he could do was throw up.

So instead the broken avenger threw the untouched food in the trashcan and decided to have a shower.

He slowly entered the small bathroom, slowly striping off his sweaty shirt and white shorts throwing them into the cold tiled floor and got into the shower.

Today was just like every anther day for The Uchiha .He would wake up . Get dressed. Have a glass of milk ( a growing boy needs his calcium) and fruit for breakfast.

Go train with the snake. Came home eat something. Get a shower than go to sleep.

Today was just like every anther day accept of what Orichimaru gave him after training.

As the warm water fell down his back Sasuke thought about the moment he **found** out.

(Flashback) Sasuke P.O.V

"Sasuke kun "the snake called my name.

"What is it?" I try to make this short the snake makes my skin crawl.

"Jirayia came and paid me a little visit "

How does this concern me? I wondered, what caused Jirayia to face the snake. Even though I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was better off not knowing.

"Well he came bye to deliver a letter to you." Orichimaru thru me an orange envelope and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Much like my old sense Kakashi used to do.

**I read the letter.**

**I do not care.**

**Why should I?**

**So the dope is dead?**

**Why should this consider me?**

But I was surprised by it.

**He said he was in love with me**.

**I don't love him.**

**This does not concern me.**

**I stopped caring when I left to train with Orichimaru.**

I folded the paper. Placed it in my pocket and heeded for my apartment.

**The dope loved me.**

I was starting to feel nauseated and physically sick.

(End flashback)

(Normal P.O.V)

Sasuke shook his head to clear his thought and got out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist.

The avenger slowly walked to his room, got to his closet, dressed into his pajamas and went to bed.

He tried to fall asleep but sleep wouldn't come.

The last Uchiha could not fall asleep because when he slept he dreamed of his blue eyed blonde angel.

Now that his angel had fallen there was no more light. Only darkness was left surrounding his fragile heart.

As he laid there in his bed tears rolled down his eyes. Sasuke realized that there would be no more dreams no more light.

**No more dreams because his angel was gone.**

(Three weeks later)

_Dear Naruto a.k.a Dope_

_I know you will never get this because you are dead, but I have to write it. _

_I have to show you how I feel._

_I'm afraid that if I don't write this I will go crazy._

_Since I read your letter all I have been doing is pretending that I don't care about you._

_**The truth is that I hate you.**_

_I hate you for writing that letter, I hate you for dying and I hate you for leaving me._

_Most of all I hate you for loving me._

_It has been tow weeks since you died and I can't go in knowing I that I'll never see you again. I haven't eaten or slept all I do train and when I'm training I pretend you are there sparing with me._

_I close my eyes and try to think that the snake (Orichimaru) is you. I picture everything,_

_All the little details._

_I imagine your soft beautiful face with the three symmetrical whisker like scars on each cheek. Than comes the beautiful blonde, wild hair that reminds me of sun shine and I wish that I can just get close enough to be able to run my fingers through it._

_I imagine your muscles move like hard steel beneath fine silk._

_Most of all I think of those eyes. The eyes that can make me drown on them for all entireties. _

_I wish I could take back time, I wish I could go back in time and have never left you at all. _

_But you are gone so all I want to do is cry myself to a restless death._

_People say that you never now what you have until is gone and I felt so stupid for not knowing before._

_When I acted like I hated you it was only because I was jealous of you._

_You were an orphan just like me but unlike me you didn't even know your parents while I still remember the way my mom looked and how she talked and I remember how thy loved me you don't._

_You didn't have a family ever._

_Than there is the village they look at me like I'm a king, the legendary Uchiha. They all love me but we r not that different._

_Everyone hates you. I didn't now then why but later I found out it was because of the Kuyubi._

_Still you always smiled and loved everyone._

_Even the people that hated you and abused you. You still cared._

_But my jealousy soon turned into friendship and friendship turned into admiration and admiration soon turned into love._

_Every time I deny it I lie to myself. Even if I lie to the whole world, I can't lie to myself. Every night as I lay here, on this cold I dream of you and me. _

_These dreams are what kept me alive. _

_I dream of us holding hands while walking in the forest. I dream of us sharing strawberry ice cream and sometime, if I'm lucky I dream of holding you in my arms as you sleep. In these dream I can see you peaceful face and that soft real smile graces your lips._

_**I love you so much it hurts to breathe. **_

_I'm not gay. I never looked at boys before. I never looked at girls either. You. Only you. You are the only one I will ever love. Not Sakura. No one._

_**Wait for me.**_

_Wait for me my love I will come. A soon as I can I promise I will come._

_**Please, please forgive me.**_

_**I will love you forever **_

_**Sasuke **_

Sasuke was found under a Sakura tree dead.

Orichimaru found him holding Naruto's letter in one hand and on the other the kunai that

pierced his heart.

There under the sakura tree lay the avenger with a puddle of blood surrounding him and lost love.

He was berried beside Naruto and the shared one grave stone, on it this words were incurved:

HERE LIES UZAMAKI NARUTO AND UCHIHA SASUKE.

ENEMIES, RIVALS, FRIENDS,

AND FIANLY LOVERS

_(the end)_

This is my first posted fic please review and tell me what you think flames are welcome . As long as they are not about the paring I love sasu – naru and I don't wona hear anyone complain about it so please don't

I Love you all and thanks sooo much for reading.


End file.
